An Everlasting Tale
by An Unrelenting Storm
Summary: When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, The goddess descends from the sky, Wings of light and dark spread afar, She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting. The fact of the matter is, one poem can and will change the course of history.
1. Prologue

An Everlasting Tale

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not, I repeat, I do not own Naruto or High School DxD. No matter how much I want to._

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Raging Voice**

"**Bijuu/Sacred Gear Speaking****"**

'_**Bijuu/Sacred Gear Thoughts**__**'**_

**A/N: **_Hey guys. I know I said that I was deleting __"__What Dreams May Come,__"__ and this is the result: a newer, cleaner, and better version of my original intention with __"__What Dreams May Come__."__ Anyone who wants to adopt WDMC can PM me about it. So anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story as much as you did __"__What Dreams May Come.__"__ Without further ado...__"__An Everlasting Tale.__"_

Chapter 1: A Change in Fate

_**When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end **_

_**The goddess descends from the sky **_

_**Wings of light and dark spread afar **_

_**She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting **_

_**Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess **_

_**We seek it thus, and take to the sky **_

_**Ripples form on the water's surface **_

_**The wandering soul knows no rest. **_

_**There is no hate, only joy **_

_**For you are beloved by the goddess **_

_**Hero of the Dawn, Healer of Worlds **_

_**Dreams of the Morrow hath the Shattered Soul **_

_**Pride is lost **_

_**Wings stripped away, the end is nigh **_

_**My friend, do you fly away now? **_

_**To a world that abhors you and I? **_

_**All that awaits you is a somber morrow **_

_**No matter where the winds may blow **_

_**My friend, your desire **_

_**Is the bringer of life, the Gift of the Goddess **_

_**Even if the morrow is barren of promises **_

_**Nothing shall forestall my return **_

_**My friend, the fates are cruel **_

_**There are no dreams, no honor remains **_

_**The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess **_

_**My soul, corrupted by vengeance **_

_**Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey **_

_**In my own salvation **_

_**And your eternal slumber **_

_**Legend shall speak **_

_**Of sacrifice at world's end **_

_**The wind sails over the water's surface **_

_**Quietly, but surely **_

_**Even if the morrow is barren of promises **_

_**Nothing shall forestall my return **_

_**To become the dew that quenches the land **_

_**To spare the sands, the seas, the skies **_

_**I offer thee this silent sacrifice**_

_**For even if the morrow is barren of promises**_

_**Do not take for granted the Gift of Life**_

_**For even if the world were to end this dawn**_

_**The Goddess would remains**_

_**For there would be no greater duty**_

_**Than the telling of this infinite everlasting tale**_

A small feminine sigh escaped the supple pink lips of one Rias Gremory as she gently and tenderly closed her favorite poem. She smiled softly at the plain beige cover before reality set back in to her fantasy.

She sat alone in the newly formed Occult Research Club room, sitting comfortably on one of the many posh couches that filled the place. Sighing into her hand, she closed her alluring sea-green eyes and let several tears pass the small crevices down her unblemished cheeks. That single tear prompted the breaking of the floodgates. For the first time in many years...she wept openly and painfully in the confines of the darkened room.

How had her life gone so wrong?

She woke up today, excited to finally be able to go to the human world and take a hold on her own life. She remembered it clearly.

***-Flashback-***

_Rias, at the tender age of 12, happily skipped all around the large hallway of the Gremory estate, bursting with joy at the fact that she finally had the chance to go to the Human World after so long. She waved and smiled brilliantly to each and every servant she passed, causing him __or her__ to smile back at the little Gremory princess. _

_Grin growing evermore wide, she practically pranced her way down the long spiraling staircase to the main living room and dashed to the dining room, ready to have one more happy meal with her loving family before she left._

_N__othing could spoil her good mood..._

_...Until she burst through the massive blackened oak doors that led to the dining room._

_She stopped and stared as she saw her father, Lord Gremory, her mother, Lady Gremory nee Bael, and her older brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, talking to a group of blonde-haired devils she had never seen before. All conversations stopped as the talking adults all turned to see Rias staring at them wide-eyed and confused._

_Seeing her, Lord Gremory turned his eyes downwards, ashamed, and gesture__d__ for Rias to step closer to their conversation. Rias did so cautiously, as she did not like the look one blonde-haired teen was giving her. It made her feel very exposed._

_Finally, after what seemed like forever, Rias had made her way to the table and bowed before seating herself next to her older brother. It took awhile, but before long, Lord Gremory began to speak to his daughter._

"_Rias...__"__ He said softly, causing said girl to look at him with giant confused eyes, making him gulp in guilt. But this had to be done. __"__...darling, you do know of our history right?__"_

_Rias nodded and began talking._

"_The Gremory Clan is one of the only few Houses remaining from the original 72 Pillars of Hell, another being the House of Sitri, and is also one of the highest ranking clans at the rank of Duke.__"_

_Lord Gremory allowed a small smile to grace his face, despite the current situation, at his daughter__'__s show of brilliance._

"_You__'__ve been keeping up with your studies I see.__"__ Rias bowed her head._

"_Of course otou-sama.__"__ Lord Gremory smiled yet again at Rias__'__ show of her affection of anything and everything Japanese by calling him that term. He soon grew serious and nodded gravely to his daughter, letting her know the severity of the situation at hand._

"_Very good Rias. Now,__"__ He gave a short nod of his head in the direction of the tallest and most proud looking of the blonde individuals and began again, __"__This is Lord Phenex...Head of the Phenex Clan: another pure-blooded devil clan.__"_

_Rias nodded slowly at this information. Lord Gremory looked to the one who looked at her funny._

"_This is his son, Riser Phenex.__"__ The arrogant looking teen gave a flamboyant bow and gave a smirk of victory, which caused Lord Gremory and Sirzechs to glower fiercely at the young man._

"_Nice to meet you Rias. And I must say, my new fiancée is even prettier than I imagined.__"__ Riser said in a sultry and somewhat lewd tone of voice, all the while looking her up and down, approving of what he saw of her budding body._

_Rias nodded with a small and reluctant smile before his words finally comprehended in her mind._

"_What?__"__ Rias questioned, rapidly turning on her parents and brother, who merely looked down with pained grimaces. __"__What does he mean fiancée?__"_

_Sirzechs was the one to speak up._

"_As you know Rias-tan, the 72 Devil Clans were reduced to not even half of what they were during the Great War, and my friend, Ajuka Beelzebub, created what we know as,__"__ he reached into his suit__'__s pocket and pulled out a glowing red chess piece, __"__the E__v__il Piece system.__It allows us to reincarnate most other types of beings into devils.__"_

_Rias nodded slowly once again, silently telling her brother that she understood his explanation._

"_I __know this onii-sama, __I have my own set.__"__ Sirzechs nodded, but continued anyway._

"_Then you must know that pure-blooded devils are becoming scarcer and scarcer.__"__ She didn__'__t reply, sick comprehension appearing on her face. __"__We have decided that you shall be wed to Riser Phenex...in order to maintain the blood __**purities**__,__"__ he spat the last word out, __"__of both Houses.__"_

_Riser swaggered up too Phenex and started to run his finger down Rias__'__ front end, starting from her cheek down to her chest, which he did not touch as she drew away from him._

"_I look forward to seeing you on our wedding night Rias dear.__"__ Rias felt sick to her stomach as she looked at Riser__'__s lustful face. A fire of defiance then erupted in her stomach and made her slap Riser__'__s left cheek...HARD. He stumbled to the ground and looked up at her in shock, as did the other members behind him, before he got up angrily._

"_I will not marry you of all people!__"__ The red-haired beauty exclaimed firmly. Riser growled._

"_You do not have a choice in this.__"__ He then took on a condescending tone. __"__The future of all pure-blooded devils is hanging on this union. You will submit.__"__ He made a move to grab her, but a powerful hand grabbed and crushed his in a vice-grip before he reached her, bringing Riser to his knees. He looked up and froze, for he was looking into the cold eyes of Sirzechs Lucifer, the greatest of the Four Satans._

"_You do NOT demand anything of her. You should remember your place Riser Phenex.__"__ Sirzechs threatened in a low growl. Riser gulped and bowed his head, wincing in pain as loud pops were heard from his hand._

"_Of course my lord. Forgive me.__"__ Riser gritted out. Sirzechs knew he didn__'__t mean it one bit, but he let go nonetheless. _

_Rias, seeing the determined faces of her parents and those of Lord and Lady Phenex knew that it was set, which was further cemented by the presence of that one piece of paper on the large dining table._

_A Marriage Contract_

_With tears in her eyes, she rushed out the large oaken doors and quickly teleported to the established location of her Human World Base of Operations: the Old School House at Kuoh Academy, where she would spend the next few years of her life before marriage._

***-Flashback End-***

As she was wiping her eyes, the tell tale signs of a Teleportation Rune activating announced the arrival of either one of her peerage members, or her family.

"..."

"..."

"...Rias-tan?"

Rias groaned into her hands at the sound of her brother's familiar voice. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now; a point she cemented by throwing a weak ball of Power of Destruction in the direction of her brother's voice. He simply batted it aside with a flick of his finger.

"Why onii-sama? I don't want to marry that pervert!" She wailed out.

Sirzechs gritted his teeth at the reminder of Riser's actions back at the estate.

"I know you don't, but this is beneficially to both Houses." He tried, only for her to shut down and ignore his logic.

Seeing as she wasn't going to respond, he sighed and moved to the couch, where he then picked up her bunched form and placed her on his lap where he proceeded to rub her back tenderly as he had when they were children, thus causing her to cry into his chest. After thirty minutes of only comforting his baby sister, he noticed the book on the coffee table, making him grin.

Stopping his actions, causing her to look up from his chest and see him pick up the battered old book with care. He brought the book closer, and then gazed down softly into her eyes.

"Remember when I used to read this to you whenever you had a nightmare or a you just couldn't sleep?" He asked.

Rias smiled, remembering the happier moments in life before this whole marriage debacle.

"Yes." She sniffed. "I always loved how you would read the poem, then tell me the story of the Legendary Hero who the poem was based on: the Sage of the Six Paths." He smiled at the time when he first told her of the legend his mother told him when he couldn't sleep himself.

It was a particularly bad thunderstorm, red lightning flashing and thunder booming, and Sirzechs happened to come in just as Rias and her best friend and [Queen], Akeno Himejima, yelped in fright as red flashed into the small plushy room.

Being the children they were at the time, they cried out for him, causing him to climb into the bed and hold them tightly, talking soothing words for them. It did nothing to appease their mood, so he decided to distract them by saying the poem he had learned by heart. They grew enraptured by his tone and looked at him with curious eyes, silently begging him to go on with his telling.

He complied. He told them how, on a night quite like the one they were facing, a terrible monster, the most powerful of beings, plagued the whole Multi-verse, in eternal darkness. No light came through for any being. No devil, fallen angel, or angel could possibly break through the darkness the monster used to engulf every single being. Death quickly followed. No one was safe from the monster or its path of destruction.

The girls gasped and cried out in shock and fear as he conjured up an image of what was universally perceived as the monster that trampled life eons ago. The monster possessed a grotesque bulb-like body with spiky protrusions growing out of its back and a wide, cavernous mouth with multiple rows of sharp, pointed teeth, as well as a spiked chin. It had grotesquely long arms and clawed hands, but no visible hind-legs. It also had dark veins similar to those of a plant all over its body. The most terrifying features, however, were its eye and its tails, all ten of them. The endings of its tails resembled leaf buds.

The girls gave terrified cries as the beast opened its one eye, revealing a blood-red optical device with many black ripple-lines going though out it with a multitude of black tomoe. However, their terror didn't last long as Sirzechs, manipulating his Image Magic to the best of his prior abilities, depicted a single individual, cloaked in a golden haori made completely out of energy, standing before the Juubi with his back towards him. This was done on purpose as no one knew of what the Sage of the Six Paths looked like, the only real detail of him being the symbol he wore, which was the same eye pattern of the beast over nine comma-like markings with holes in the larger portion.

He then told them of how, even with no one left to urge him on or to appreciate him, the Sage of the Six Paths fought against the beast with all his might, before sealing it within him.

He then discovered that the girls, who were completely invested in the story, fell asleep, cuddling together under the blankets.

Rias smiled as the first time she had heard that story came to the forefronts of her mind. She, and to an extent Akeno, learned something valuable.

Seeing his baby sister smiling gave Sirzechs happiness, which allowed him to remember the second reason he followed her. Shaking her from her daze, he stood up, also gesturing for her to do the same. Grasping both her shoulders, he smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Rias, never forget that story." She seemed to want to open her mouth in protest, but he silenced her before she could make her point. "I know you will never forget the story itself, but what I mean is: never forget the most important moral of that story." She looked at him in slight confusion before he elaborated, "The Sage of the Six Paths was no different then any other man during that time Rias. The beings of old were mighty, stronger than any devil, maybe even me, even on the worst of days. In fact, he was considered a failure to his people."

Rias' eyes widened, as she had never heard this detail before in her life, not even in mythology books.

"He knew this, yet he still fought against the beast, when no one else, even those much, much stronger than him, succeeded. Why do you think that is?"

Rias opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, yet never coming up with an answer. Sirzechs smiled before whispering to her.

"He had something to fight for." Seeing her confusion, very much similar to her days as a young child, he elaborated as he would in his younger days. "He was seen as a failure by the whole world. When others could reshape entire landscapes with just a flick of their finger, he could barely move a small boulder. When others were capable of flight, he remained grounded. When others sung and laughed with each other in joy, he sat alone, training, striving, to become one of them."

"But he never was able to do such things until the very end. No, what made him special was," He lifted his finger and placed it against his heart, "this. His spirit is what made him strong." Sirzechs felt excitement well up in his gut. "He saw how everyone crumpled against the might of the Juubi. He saw the despair and hopelessness in everyone's eyes, yet he knew that if someone, anyone could stand up to the Juubi, people would start to believe again."

"He died." Rias gasped. "I am sorry for lying to you, but he did not seal the Juubi. He died and was obliterated, protecting everyone from the monster's mighty attacks."

Rias did not speak, in shock that her childhood hero was…a lie. Seeing the look on Rias' face, Sirzechs shook her and responded.

"No. He is still accredited with the defeat of the beast." Rias merely shook in her place.

"B-but he didn't defeat it." She argued weakly. Sirzechs smiled.

"He didn't have to. It was his sacrifice that allowed others to destroy the beast before it could collapse." Realization shined through Rias' eyes at this revelation, to which Sirzechs nodded sadly.

"You...you want me to go through with the wedding?"

"I am sorry, but this is the only way our infrastructure will be maintained." Somehow Sirzechs knew that it sounded weak.

Taking in a deep breath, Rias released herself from her brother's grip, before pointing to the Teleportation Rune in the corner of the room.

"Please leave onii-sama." The red-haired Lucifer complied with her wishes, moving himself to the Magic Circle, but he stopped just before he stepped on it. With a wave of his hand, a regular Evil Piece that Rias situated on a small chessboard flew to his hand. He caught it before looking at his sister from the corner of his eye.

"How about a trade." He suggested with a goofy grin. Rias, not in the mood for her brother's antics, shook her head.

"No. Please return my piece onii-sama." The current Lucifer shook his head in tandem.

"No. Trust me Rias. You can't lose in this trade."

Taking another glance at her board, Rias saw only a missing pawn from her remaining pieces. She was reluctant, but Sirzechs said something that cinched the deal.

"I'll throw in my Mutation Piece as well."

She was on it like a boy on ramen.

"Deal!" she hurriedly replied.

Sirzechs smirked. _'Trust me imouto, you will not regret this once you get __**him**__.'_ With the deal made, Sirzechs waved his hand casually, and a glowing red Evil Piece appeared on the board behind Rias. She nodded to herself before looking expectantly to her brother.

He smiled before stepping onto the Magic Circle.

"Hope you like him Rias. He is a handful." He vanished in a flash of red.

Rias huffed impatiently before irately tapping the front of her foot against the floor of the clubroom. A crimson seal of her brother's design materialized in front of her, before she closed her eyes as it grew in intensity.

Opening them, she could not help the gasp that left her mouth as she stared at the individual in front of her.

He was a tall boy, already standing at around 5'6" at the age of 12, same as her, but what really made her gasp were his looks. He was very handsome. He was not a bishonen, but he had a similar boyish charm to him that almost instantly endeared him to her. Her heart sped up as she continued to stare at her new prize. He had perfectly tanned skin with bright blonde hair, almost gold in color, with a compact, but a much-defined look about him. Rias was also trying very hard not to squeal as she gazed at the most adorable whisker marks the boy had on his face. She also noticed that he was dressed very smartly. He wore a very dark orange button-down shirt with long sleeves, and black denim jeans. Over his shirt, he wore a short-sleeve black leather overcoat that went to his knees, and he wore a simple necklace with a sliver of emerald surrounded on both sides by two small diamonds. Add all this together and you get a weak-kneed Rias who was struggling to stay focused, but she utterly failed when it came to his next action. He opened his eyes. She gulped with slight hunger as bluish-green met azure-blue. They stared at each other for a bit, before the boy in front of her gave a bright smile, revealing perfectly white teeth.

"Yo. You must be Sirzechs-sama's little sister right?" she nodded in a daze. Seeing her nod, the boy gave a big bow before snapping up and holding out his hand to her. It was only then did she notice what he had on his overcoat back: a familiar ripple pattern with nine-hollowed tomoe in a 3x3 pattern underneath. Shocked, she could only lift her head up again to look at his glowing blue eyes.

"My name is Naruto Ōtsutsuki. It's nice to meet ya Rias-sama 'ttebayo."

**A/N: **_Hope you guys like the first chapter of the "What Dreams May Come" replacement. Anyway favorite, follow, review, etc. I should probably have the next chapter done or a new update by January first. Wish me luck in completing my goal. _

_Ja Ne! ^_^_


	2. Ripple in the World

An Everlasting Tale

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not, I repeat, I do not own Naruto or High School DxD. No matter how much I want to._

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**"Raging Voice"**_

"**Bijuu/Sacred Gear Speaking****"**

'_**Bijuu/Sacred Gear Thoughts**__**'**_

**A/N: **_Hey guys, some of you may be wondering where "What Dreams May Come," and, if you are one of my followers, some of my other stories went. The answer is simple. I deleted them. I just didn't have the passion I once had for them anymore, and I just couldn't bear for them to simply be on my page for me to ignore them._

_..._

_..._

_So I "Ole Yeller'd" their asses and deleted them. If anyone has complaints about it, don't worry, I will explain more at the end of this chapter. Now...I realize some of my characters may seem out of character to you, but I assure you, this will all be explained in later chapters. I just wanted to get a chapter out before Valentine's Day, where I plan on having a giant update spree. Don't quote me though as I am unreliable in these sort of things. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 2: Ripples in the World

"Will you die for me?"

A burning pain shot from his stomach. His eyes widened in horror. He looked down to see a shaft of red light in, what looked to be, a shape of a spear piercing his torso, a fountain of blood pouring out of his wound.

...

...

_'Well fuck.'_

Just before he fainted, his blurry vision could make out two things: one, a figure with black wings flapping away from his position as fast as possible, and two...the sound of gentle footsteps.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...well now, what do we have here?"

***-Few Days Earlier-***

Issei Hyoudou pushed and shoved his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama, aside, only to get pushed back even more.

"Come on guys, it's my turn to look now." He then re-doubled his efforts to get to the crack in the wall the other two were currently looking through, giggling all the while.

"Shh," Matsuda whispered, "Keep your voice down Issei or they're going to hear us." He then went right back to peeking in the hole, where many young teenage girls would be seen changing.

The three were actually a famous (read infamous) bunch around Kuoh Academy, being known as "The Perverted Trio," known for their attempts to peek on girls as well as their self-proclaimed goal of being Harem Kings. There was Matsuda, a former jock and school sports star, as well as a self-proclaimed lolicon. Next to him was Motohama, a pervert with the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking, which earned him nicknames such as "Perverted Glasses" (エロメガネ Ero-megane) and "Three Sizes Scouter" (スリーサイズスカウター Surī Saizu Sukautā).

Then there was Issei Hyoudou. Issei is a 17-year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes, as well as the 'biggest pervert' of the three, as he has made it known that the only reason he has joined Kuoh Academy was to form his own harem.

Kuoh Academy was once an illustrious All-Girls School, which recently became coed. Even after the two years it had been opened up as a coed school, the boy to girl ratio was still enormously in favor of the girls, thus making it the perfect place for perverts, which most of the boys were, to come and have a crack at getting many sexual conquests.

...

...

...but there was one teeny little problem many boys did not expect to encounter.

"*Ahem.*"

The three perverts froze in pure, unadulterated horror at the soft sound of a clearing throat behind them. Turning in resignation and fear, the three looked up into the amused yet annoyed blue eyes of the worst enemy of men.

Naruto Ōtsutsuki.

He literally curbstomped the hopes of many boys as soon as he started attending the school.

Many thought of him as a delinquent due to his bright, sun-kissed blonde hair, but he destroyed that perspective well before it could begin by achieving many academic awards from the get-go, though he always said that he had help in getting where he was today. That humble attitude of his also made him the most well-known heart-throb in the school, second to none.

Not that the boys couldn't grudgingly admit, but their sempai was rather charming. He had the golden-blonde hair of a bishonen, but the rough and rugged looks of a delinquent, making him a all-in-one package for most. He was also very fit. He was not overly buff like the body-builders on tv; he was built more as a runner, with a lithe, definitive frame that showed his perfectly toned body in PE. Also, his very friendly and outgoing attitude made him very approachable.

The fact that he always beat up perverts helped a bit too.

"What the hell do you guys think you are doing?" He asked quietly, blue eyes narrowing in suspicion. The three sweated under his gaze. Issei was the one to answer.

"Um...appreciating fine art sempai." Even as he said it, Issei knew Naruto would not accept it.

Naruto did not seem to buy it, raising one blonde eyebrow.

"Really? Fine art you say?" He questioned menacingly.

The three second-year students shivered in the shoes.

"H-hai senpai!" they cried out with shaky voices.

Strangely enough though, the blonde pervert-hater just smiled kindly and just started to walk away from the three.

"Oh, is that so? Well then carry on. you've got five seconds." He waved a hand over his shoulder and left the premises, leaving behind three very confused perverts. A smile soon appeared on both Matsuda's and Motohama's face, and they quickly turned to return to their peeking, but Issei was more confused than the other two.

'_Senpai is usually more insistent that we don't peek. Not that that is ever going to happen, but he never does this...unless-' _

So into his thoughts was Issei, that he did not notice when a group of shadows overtook his friends, leaving them beaten and bruised. Nor did he notice the shadows approaching his own position.

_'He wants females to feel empowered, just like he does whenever other boys peek on other clubs. That would mean-'_

Issei's pupils dilated, becoming shrunken in the white of his eyes.

_'...well fuck my life sideways.'_

The footsteps of many angry individuals finally made their way into the brown-haired boys senses, making him freeze in fear.

Turning slowly, as slow as a man would on the way to the hanging rope, he came face-to-face with the entire Girls' Kendo Club, shinai in hands, ominously smacking their bamboo blades into the palm of their hands. Hesitantly looking behind them, he could see Matsuda, as well as Motohama, knocked out cold with steam rising out of their heads, two major bumps showing exactly why they were in such a state.

Bowing his head in acceptance, Issei merely nodded to the angry females.

"Please...make it quick."

The leaders, a pink-haired girl by the name of Katase, and a brown-haired girl by the name of Murayama smiled evilly as soon as Issei's request left his lips. Together, as one, the whole entirety of the Girls' Kendo Club spoke in a terrifying demonic voice only attained through the use of "Righteous Feminine Fury."

**_"SORRY, ALL OUT OF MERCY!"_**

And thus began the screaming. Issei would later defend himself saying that it was only right that he was allowed to scream shrilly like a girl.

...

...

...

"KYAH! NOT THE FACE!"

THWACK

"YES THE FACE, YES THE FA- GAH!"

A few males near the vicinity winced at the crunching sounds that followed the terror filled screams of their fellow men...or what used to be men.

* * *

><p>Naruto Ōtsutsuki rolled on the floor of the main building on the upper-most level, clutching his sides as he almost literally laughed his lungs out as he watched the three perverts get served some righteous feminine fury. Next to him, three figures looked down at him with varying expressions.<p>

One pair of violet eyes stared at him with a mischievous gaze, as well as a unhealthy amount of fascination. Amber eyes stared with cold indifference, but if one were to look closely enough, they would see a miniscule amount of amusement. The last pair of turquoise-colored eyes looked at him with nothing but pure, unadulterated annoyance shining brightly.

The figure with violet eyes brought a dainty, creamy-white hand in front of its mouth and giggled demurely.

"Ara ara Naruto-kun, are you sure you don't have an inner sadist within you?"

Akeno Himejima was a very beautiful girl. In fact, she was the second most beautiful girl in the school, giving her and one other the nickname of "The Two Great Onee-sama." She was a very buxom girl, with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in its usual long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon (which was a gift from a very special person to her) keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform; which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents, along with black knee-high socks.

Her statement caused Naruto to shiver in fright before pointing an accusing finger at her dramatically.

"Don't even think about it Akeno-chan! I don't ever want to experience what's going on in your damned head!"

This only caused Akeno to giggle even more, a red tint making its way to her cheeks as she gazed at the cowering young man in front of her.

"Oh? So my sadist-senses always tingle around you Naruto-kun. This only happens around other sadists..." A smile both brilliantly bright, yet disarmingly sadistic made its way to her face as she came to a conclusion which only deepened the blonde's fear of her. "...or masochists."

Naruto's blue-eyes widened to dish-sized proportions as Akeno pulled out a set of handcuffs and a black leather outfit from out of nowhere.

Damn female hammer spaces.

"Maybe I should...help you with your urges eh, Na-ru-to-kun." Her face now had a full-on blush, her whip softly swaying side-to-side next to her, making the young Ōtsutsuki pale drastically. A far contrast to his usual golden-tanned skin.

Thankfully, his saving Grace, _'Ouch'_ came in the form of a slap to the back of Akeno's head, causing her crash into the concrete floor of the roof, courtesy of his younger classman.

Koneko Toujou was a very, very, very, cute girl. She is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. Her front hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She was wearing the usual Kuoh Academy Girls' uniform, only without the shoulder cape.

Allowing her hand to come back to rest by her side, she shook her head at the now recovered Akeno, who had anime-style tears trailing down her face as she lifted her head up from the cold, unforgiving floor.

"Ero-sempai. Naruto-senpai does not do S&M...period." She bobbed her head cutely at the end of her sentence, as if to show the definitive nature of the statement. Naruto hopped up and beamed at his lower classman.

"Arigatou Neko-chan." To show his thanks, the tall blonde of 5'11" bent over to lift up the much shorter 4'6" girl, and rubbed his rough, whisker-adorned cheeks against her own smooth cheeks. Koneko took this all rather well, showing indifference on her face...but if one were to look closer, they would see a gradually rising blush making its way to her face.

"...You're welcome senpai." She said in her usual monotone voice, though with a barely noticeable squeak in it that only Akeno, who was now upright, and the last figure were able to hear. Akeno giggled into her hand, thinking the situation the normally emotionless loli was in was absolutely hilarious.

The last figure didn't seem as amused.

The last person present is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, with blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair which reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand (known in Japan as ahoge, or idiot hair) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

Rias Gremory, heiress of the House of Gremory, looked at her **[Unique Piece]** with a frown, though her lips could be seen twitching slightly from the corners of her mouth.

"Did you really have to be so harsh on them Naruto?" Rias asked with a disappointed sigh in his direction, not really knowing the consequences her tone would have. 'Now its going to be even harder to recruit him into my peerage."

Instantaneously, the atmosphere of the room took a chilling turn, the black-haired Yamato Nadeshiko freezing as she stood up, hunched over slightly as she slowly turned to look at her **[King]**.

Koneko, now frozen stiff in her senpai's arms, slowly tried to prevent him from putting her down, trying desperately to make him forget what Rias had just said, but to no avail. She was put down on the floor gently. Looking up into her senpai's blue eyes, she felt herself wilt a little under his saddened eyes, before immediate, his expression shot up to a happier state. Two of the room's occupants could immediately tell that it was a faked expression, thrown up to shield someone.

"...heh, sorry Rias-buchou," the blonde-haired boy gritted out, as if they were the most painful words he could utter, "I'll save him next time.

Rias merely huffed, not truly reading the atmosphere.

"Good. See to it that you get him out next time. If there's even a next time." She huffed and crossed her arms under her impressive bust. "If there's even a chance. If there is, hopefully you don't mess that up either."

Violet and amber eyes narrowed at Rias' callous words, before they fleeted to the only male in the room. A heavy aura seemed to settle around the blonde, and Akeno and Koneko knew that he would be trying to find a way out soon.

Not this time however it seemed.

"They were peeking on girls. They have no right to do that. That's a major violation of privacy from where I'm from."

Rias turned and smiled at the blonde, but it wasn't a pleasant smile. It was the smile one took when explaining things to a small child.

"You come from the Underworld. Privacy is nonexistent."

Naruto fumed.

"We are in the damned human world."

"In my territory." Rias countered.

"Your family's territory." Naruto shot right back.

"I am the heiress. They will all be mine one day."

"There are laws." Naruto gritted out.

"Rules are meant to be broken."

"Human laws are meant to be obeyed by humans." Naruto tried one last time. "Last time I checked, they are _human_."

Rias merely waved him off.

"Issei will be apart of my family soon enough. We can waive those laws."

She went back to looking at Issei Hyoudou as the other three occupants remained stunned in their spots, staring at the red-haired beauty.

Naruto's eyes saddened, making Koneko and Akeno wince in worry. Looking at a nonexistent watch, Naruto's eyes widened in faux surprise.

"Whoops, gotta go to class! See ya soon." Waving to his fellow pieces, he trudged to the door, looking back for a single moment at his **[King]**, who was still paying attention to the pervert with interest in her eyes...then left without another word.

The tense atmosphere did not leave with him.

Rias, still under the impression that nothing was wrong, turned away from the window, content with Issei's condition, blinking as she turned to see her **[Rook]** and **[Queen]** glaring at her slightly. She grinned good-heartedly and a little sheepishly.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She said this jokingly, but it seemed that her joke did little to improve the atmosphere. Shaking her head at her friend's obliviousness, Akeno scoffed and promptly turned to enter the club's kitchen, where she would begin to whip up the club's evening meal. Koneko had no such tact, choosing instead to glare at her **[King]** some more from her new position on the couch, wishing her senpai was there to rub her back as he usually did. Though Koneko quickly tired of that, eventually deciding on taking a nap. She curled up into a tight ball much like a cat would, and fell into the minds of Morpheus.

Rias blinked.

_'Was it something I said?'_

* * *

><p><strong>*-In the Dead of Night-*<strong>

Naruto sighed despondently as he walked away from his last job of the night. Hey, he might've had a fight, if one could call it such, with his **[King]**, but he still had to work. He winced as he thought back to the rather terrible attitude he had when he dealt with his clients, silently cursing himself for not hiding his frustration better. Thankfully his clients were understanding of his rather gloomy mood, instead trying to cheer him up. The blonde chuckled sardonically at that.

_'A demon warrior turned devil getting taken care of by humans. If I were like that Yakitori-teme, I would be laughing my ass off.' _

The young Ōtsutsuki angled his head to get a better look at the full moon. He gave a small sad smile as he looked at it.

_'Thankfully I'm not him.' _

He started walking his way back to his home, before a small path in front of him caught his attention. There was nothing special about it to be honest. It was a plain, normal, concrete walk path that led into the park he had visited over a hundred times.

But that's why it caught his attention.

Looking further down the path, he saw the darkness that invited him in, shadows engulfing the treeline behind it. Naruto shrugged to himself.

"Haven't visited them in a while." Coming to his decision, Naruto placed one foot forward, hesitating slightly.

...

...

...

His next step was more confident. Placing one foot in front of the other, Naruto started moving down the path, his destination on his mind.

After several more minutes of walking, it seemed he had come to his final destination, which seemed to be a whole different dimension.

No longer was he in a city park.

He was now surrounded by large, thick, healthy, evergreen trees that encompassed his position on all sides. A large circular clearing was what the many trees led to, a small pool of similar dimensions, only smaller, was smack dab in the middle of it. A nostalgic smile came to his face. He moved towards the pool of crystal-clear water, looking into the reflective surface as he got closer and closer. He was now only a few feet from the pool, but he never broke stride. He just walked...closer...closer...closer still...when he just...

...

...

Stepped onto the water, as if it were nothing but another solid surface to walk on, the pool rippling with each step he took. He ignored this feat of what should have been an extraordinary task, and simply focused on the nine pillars surrounding a small wooden platform in the middle of the lake. Finally stepping onto _real _solid ground, Naruto lowered himself into a lotus position, calmed his breathing, closed his eyes, and focused on the sound of rippling water.

Drip

Drip

Drip

...

...

...

**"...it's been a while kid." **

Naruto's eyes snapped open in a heartbeat as soon as the rumbling voice of his oldest companion was heard again. He looked up to see giant pairs of eyes looking at him with a sense of nostalgia and warmth.

All nine of them.

Naruto drank in the reminiscence of his memories with a deep breath, before responding.

"Hey guys. I trust you've all been behaving wile I was away?"

Several booming chuckles followed his question.

A giant sized tanuki, sand-brown in color, guffawed at the question.

**"HAH! OH THAT'S RICH! THIS GAKI THINKS HE'S SO MUCH MORE RESPONSIBLE THAN US THAT HE ASKS IF _WE _WERE BEHAVING! HAHAHAHA!"** Several groans of annoyance rang through the nine beings.

**"Please lower your damn voice you damned raccoon. Not everybody think your voice is th sweet soothing tone of a mother." **A giant, blue-flamed cat lashed out at the tanuki. Shukaku merely growled in response.

**"THAT WAS ONE TIME-" **He was cut off by eight different voices.

**"ALL THE TIME!" **The giant tanuki actually flinched at the unison of the response his siblings gave him.

A strange dolphin-horse creature slightly bigger than the two that spoke before turned back to the rather amused Ōtsutsuki, or so he called himself, in front of them.

**"That aside, how are you Naruto-kun."** The creature asked in a gentler voice than the other two did.

Naruto's joyous eyes turned a bit crest-fallen at that.

All nine entities winced.

The most powerful of them, a giant, red-furred kitsune with nine long swishing tails voiced himself.

**"That bad huh?" **He had sympathy written in his eyes. Naruto waved it off though.

"No. It's fine. i'm alri-" A herculean-sized beetle cut him off.

**"Don't lie. It ain't good luck for you to lie to us nine." **Many groaned under their breath. One in particular, a weird hybrid of an ox and octopus cursed silently _*cough_-not-_cough*_ under his breath.

**"Damn. And here I thought I was done with that when Bee died." **He was jabbed in his equivalent to ribbs by a giant slug with six tails, who then gestured to the kneeling boy with a tilt of its head. The ox's white eyes widened comically at the creature's blunder.

**"Whoops. Sorry, my bad." **

Naruto smiled at Gyuki's behavior.

"It's alright."

He went quiet after that, leaving the Nine Bijuu to worry over him as he sat still.

"...actually...it's been a...tough time you could say."

The nine chakra remnants of the most evil being in existence leaned in, interested in this development with their old container refreshed. In unison, they spoke.

**"WE'RE LISTENING."**

* * *

><p>Sona Sitri sighed as she made her way to her best friend's clubroom, a stack of papers in hand.<p>

She honestly didn't want to do this, but she had to. Who was she to deny a troubled Sirzechs Lucifer, especially when he looked so desperate.

The fact that he offered her a favor did not contribute to her agreeing, and Sona would deny that for millennia to come.

When she reached her destination, she did not immediately go in, choosing to rather wait, staring at the dark wood of the Occult Research Club door as she stood silently on the other side of, what could be, her greatest mistake. She glanced back down at the papers in her hand, reading the top once more, closing her eyes as she felt the tears well up in the corners, small sniffles breaking through her lips.

Clearing the blurriness from her eyes, Sona steeled herself, and knocked sharply.

"Come in!" The cheery voice of her friend called out, muffled slightly by the presence of the door between them. Sona sighed wearily before opening the door.

Rias' face brightened considerably as soon as she walked in. She could see why too. To Sona's immediate right, Rias' **[Rook]** Koneko Toujou, glared at her red-haired friend with a passion, Akeno following suit.

It looked like they were trying to make Rias spontaneously combust from their glares alone. It might've worked too if the laws of physics didn't exist.

"Sona! What's going on?" Rias stared at the Sitri heiress excitedly, before her eyes landed on the stack of papers in her friend's arms.

"Oh." She said simply and meekly. Akeno's and Koneko's glares softened considerably as they gazed at their friend with sympathy in their eyes.

_'Their sympathy is misplaced.' _Sona thought sadly, the words written into the contracts in her arms coming to mind.

"No." Rias looked up, hope shining in her eyes at Sona's response. "It's not that simple." Sona continued, the hope dying down in return.

Akeno and Koneko now looked far more worried then they had ever been.

"What do you mean...'not that simple?'" Rias questioned. Sona closed her eyes, small tears trailing down her face, surprising the three present ORC members in the room. Sona lifted the papers in her arms, emphasizing their importance. Sona's hand moved behind her, and , with a light shove, pushed the door closed.

The last words heard in the hall, before a definitive BANG of the door sounded were:

"...how do you feel about a change in contract?"

_**End Chapter 1**_

**A/N: **_Hope you guys like the first real chapter of the "What Dreams May Come" replacement. Anyway favorite, follow, review, etc. I should probably have the next chapter done or a new update by Valentine's Day. Wish me luck in completing my goal. Also, I understand if people hate me for making Rias seem like a bitch, but look at it from my perspective._

_If I were being forced into a marriage contract with an asshole I didn't like, I would do all I can to get out of it, even if I have to mistreat my friends for a bit. But, if you couldn't notice, the core of the issue is older than just a few days. Son't worry. I will explain it all in later chapters. Hope you guys like. The chapters should get longer from now on.''_

_Review or PM me if any questions are in hand. I will answer them next chapter._

_Ja Ne! ^_^_


End file.
